Sin pasado
by Evashuni
Summary: Hyoga ha perdido la memoria, no recuerda ni a sus amigos ni su pasado como Caballero.Lo mismo le ocurre a Shun y ambos se encuentran por casualidad.¿Se reconocerán?¿Podrán averiguar juntos qué causó que perdieran los recuerdos? Yaoi. HyogaxShun.
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

SIN PASADO  
Capítulo 1

* * *

**

Hyoga se despertó gritando. Miró alrededor y al ver que estaba solo en su habitación, suspiró aliviado. Se llevó la mano al pecho sintiendo su corazón volver poco a poco a su ritmo normal. Había vuelto a tener otra pesadilla. En ellas siempre se veía luchando contra poderosos hombres que vestían armaduras. Él mismo llevaba una armadura blanca y tenía extraños poderes, pero aún así siempre terminaba malherido y se despertaba envuelto en sudor.

Esta vez había sido un poco distinto. Se veía a sí mismo encerrado en un rectángulo de hielo, la cara pálida, aparentemente muerto, y junto a ese extraño ataúd, había un hombre de largos cabellos azules que lloraba. De alguna manera, Hyoga sabía que ese hombre era quien lo había congelado, pero ¿por qué? ¿y por qué lloraba entonces?

¿Y por qué esas pesadillas? Se llevó una mano a la frente, donde sentía que empezaba un nuevo dolor de cabeza, como cada vez que pensaba en esas extrañas imágenes. Se levantó de la cama y cogió una pastilla del cajón de su mesita. Fue al baño y se la tragó con un poco de agua, y luego se vistió deprisa. Tenía que pasar por el médico antes de ir al trabajo: ya tenían los resultados de las últimas pruebas que se había hecho.

Media hora después entraba en la consulta del doctor.

-Hola, Hyoga –le saludó éste con confianza. Era un habitual de la consulta y se trataban casi como amigos.

-Hola.

-Tienes mala cara. ¿Otra pesadilla?

-Sí...

-Bueno, siéntate y relájate –le aconsejó mientras revolvía unos papeles- Tengo aquí los resultados de los análisis.

-¿Y bien? –Hyoga se sentía de todo menos relajado. Su última esperanza estaba en esas pruebas. El médico meneó la cabeza. Hyoga sintió sintió un inmenso peso sobre los hombros.

-No recuperaré nunca la memoria, ¿verdad? –adivinó.

-Lo siento –contestó el médico- No hay nada que nos indique que la amnesia pueda ser temporal. Al parecer tu mente ha bloqueado los recuerdos por completo...

-¿Y qué me dice de las pesadillas? –preguntó Hyoga con rabia- ¡Son... son como recuerdos!

-Los sueños parecen muchas veces reales, pero eso no quiere decir que lo sean, ni mucho menos que sean recuerdos. Hyoga, creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir así. Por lo demás, estás perfectamente sano. Puedes llevar una vida normal.

-¿Cómo puedo llevar una vida normal si no sé lo que he hecho los primeros dieciocho años de mi vida? No conozco a mi familia, ni a mis amigos.

El médico le miraba dudoso, y Hyoga lo notó.

-Usted piensa que no tengo familia ni amigos –le acusó.

-Es cierto. Opino que si los hubieras tenido, te estarían buscando, y créeme, hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, pero nadie parece conocerte.

-¿Y si soy de otro país? ¿Cómo explica que cuando me encontraron sólo pudiese hablar ruso y griego?

-No lo sé, Hyoga. No tengo todas las respuestas que necesitas –contestó el doctor con sinceridad.

-----------

-¡Hyoga! ¡Llegas otra vez tarde!

-Lo siento, señor. Tuve que ir al médico.

-No me pongas excusas y ¡a trabajar! Hoy tienes que descargar ese camión.

Hyoga asintió distraído. Trabajaba en una obra y era una especie de chico-para-trabajos-duros, debido a la fuerza que tenía. Sus compañeros, más mayores e incluso más musculosos que él, observaban envidiosos como Hyoga levantaba pesos enormes con increíble facilidad. Él también estaba sorprendido. ¿Por qué tenía tanta fuerza? ¿Habría ido a un gimnasio en su otra vida?

"Otra vida" Así llamaba a la vida que había tenido hasta hace medio año. Hacía hoy justo 6 meses que se había encontrado en una estación de tren. Estaba sentado en un banco, mirando cómo pasaban los trenes y con una terrible sensación de amargura y desconcierto. No tenía un solo recuerdo. No sabía cómo se llamaba, ni como había llegado allí. Ni siquiera conocía la lengua que hablaba la gente que pasaba a su alrededor. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul que no recordaba haber comprado. Se palpó los bolsillos y encontró una cartera (que por supuesto, no reconocía) con bastante dinero. No tenía documentos personales ni fotos, pero la cartera tenía bordado un nombre: Hyoga.

Había salido de la estación y había estado dando vueltas por la ciudad durante varias horas. Todo le era desconocido y enía la mente completamente vacía. Cuando se detuvo vio que estaba al lado de un hospital, y entró. Intentó hacerse entender, pero nadie hablaba sus idiomas. De todas formas los médicos se dieron cuenta de que el pobre muchacho estaba en estado de shock y le ingresaron. Le dieron unos tranquilizantes y al día siguiente consiguieron un traductor que hablaba ruso.

-¿Dónde estoy? –fue lo primero que le preguntó Hyoga.

-En Madrid –al ver la cara de incomprensión del chico, aclaró- En España. ¿Sabes donde está España?

Hyoga asintió. Lo _único_ que no sabía era quién era y que había sido de su vida todo este tiempo.

El diagnóstico fue rápido: amnesia total. Hyoga no recordaba nada que hubiera ocurrido antes de encontrarse en aquel banco de aquella estación de tren. Es como si hubiese nacido en ese momento. Sólo que los análisis físicos revelaban que tenía 19 años. Y que sabía leer, escribir, era inteligente. Un chico perfectamente normal... pero sin pasado.

El médico se interesó por su caso y le había sometido a toda clase de tratamientos para hacerle recordar. Había probado incluso con hipnosis pero había sido imposible. Y hoy el médico le había dicho, con otras palabras claro está, que no conseguiría recuperar la memoria nunca.

"Puedes llevar una vida normal" le había dicho. Pero el doctor no podía entenderle, no podía imaginar la angustia que sentía, los esfuerzos inútiles por recordar, el vacío de su mente, los dolores de cabeza.

Había leído muchos libros sobre amnesia en los últimos meses y todos hablaban de que la mente bloqueaba recuerdos que eran demasiado horribles. Sucesos traumáticos. ¿Le habría pasado algo tan terrible que su mente no quería recordarlo?

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

Hyoga se sobresaltó.

-Perdona, ¿te he asustado?

Al ver quien era, Hyoga sonrió. Se llamaba Moha, era un chico marroquí que trabajaba con él. Tendría más o menos su edad y era lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo. Tal vez el hecho de ser extranjeros en un país desconocido les había unido.

-No, tranquilo, estoy bien. Pero el médico dice que nunca recuperaré la memoria.

Moha hizo un gesto de desprecio con la mano.

-Los médicos dicen muchas mentiras –dijo, con su peculiar acento- ¿Vienes a comer?

Hyoga miró el reloj sorprendido. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, se le había pasado la mañana muy rápido.

-Sí, vamos.

-----

Cuando terminó la jornada de trabajo se despidió de sus compañeros y volvió a casa andando, no le quedaba muy lejos. A medio camino recordó que no le quedaba leche y entró en un supermercado.

Había bastante cola para pagar, y además la señora que iba delante suyo llevaba un montón de cosas, así que le quedaba un buen rato de espera. Aburrido, miró por los grandes ventanales hacia la calle. Estaba empezando a anochecer y pasaba muy poca gente por la calle.

Entonces se fijó en un chico que caminaba despacio. Era delgado, no muy alto, y tenía el pelo largo y verde. Entonces levantó la cabeza y la luz del supermercado le dio en el rostro. Hyoga sintió que se le detenía el corazón. Esa cara. ¡Dioses! No sabía quién era ese chico, pero era _alguien_. Sabía que le conocía. Por unos segundos se quedó paralizado en la cola, mirando con la boca abierta el lugar por donde acababa de pasar el joven, pero enseguida reaccionó y echó a correr. Oyó los gritos de la gente a la que empujó, y la voz de la cajera llamándole ladrón, puesto que aún llevaba la leche en la mano, pero no hizo caso.

Salió del supermercado y llegó a ver al chico de pelo verde torcer la esquina de la calle. Corrió hasta que lo alcanzó, pero entonces se detuvo, temeroso. Tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones suyas, el chico pensaría que estaba loco. No se decidía a llamarlo, pero entonces el joven debió intuir su presencia porque se dio la vuelta.

Se miraron durante unos segundos. Hyoga esperaba que los recuerdos volviesen de repente, sin embargo no ocurrió nada. Pero al menos estaba seguro de que conocía a ese chico, aunque no supiera de qué. El otro le miraba fijamente, pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Me... me conoces? –le preguntó Hyoga en español, pero el joven no le entendía:

-No hablo español –contestó el peliverde, en griego. El rubio pegó un gritó de emoción. Él también sabía griego.

-¿Me conoces? –repitió Hyoga, esta vez en griego.

-Sí –contestó el otro en voz apenas audible, pero fue suficiente para el rubio, que lo tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó.

-¿Quién soy? ¿Y quién eres tú? ¡Cuéntamelo todo, por favor!

-No... lo... sé –dijo el peliverde, y Hyoga se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar. Le soltó y preguntó en voz más calmada:

-¿No sabes quién soy?

-Te conozco, pero no sé de qué. ¿Y tú, me conoces? –la voz anhelante del chico le hizo pensar a Hyoga por primera vez que estaban en la misma situación.

-No. Pero creo que alguna vez te conocí. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

-Sí.

Hyoga le invitó a cenar en su casa para poder hablar bien de lo que les estaba ocurriendo y el joven aceptó.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó al peliverde mientras caminaban hacia allí.

-Shun –contestó éste.

-Yo... –empezó a decir Hyoga, pero el otro le interrumpió.

-No me digas tu nombre. Quiero conseguir recordarlo yo mismo. –le pidió Shun.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento Hyoga preparó unos sandwiches.

-Perdona que no te ofrezca algo mejor –se disculpó- Pero vivo solo y la cocina no es lo mío.

-No importa –respondió Shun con una sonrisa.

Cenaron en silencio y después se sentaron en el salón. Era el momento de hablar. Hyoga empezó y le contó toda su historia, desde la estación de tren hasta que le había visto desde el supermercado. Después fue el turno de Shun.

-Mi historia es muy parecida –empezó- Lo primero que recuerdo es estar en un aeropuerto, sentado en la cafetería. Y también tenía dinero en los bolsillos. No conocía el idioma que hablaba la gente, pero luego me enteré de que estaba en Londres. Por suerte pasó una pareja de ancianos hablando en griego y les pedí ayuda. Me llevaron al médico y me dijeron lo mismo que a tí: amnesia. Los ancianos se encariñaron conmigo, me dieron trabajo y casa, y con lo que conseguí ahorrar me puse a recorrer el mundo. He estado en varios países, buscando recuerdos, pero no he conseguido nada. Ni siquiera recuerdo nada ahora, sólo sé que debería acordarme de ti. Estoy seguro de que eres alguien, alguien especial.

Shun se sonrojó al decir esto. Hyoga no dijo nada, pero tenía la misma sensación sobre él. Entonces se le ocurrió una cosa:

-¿Y cómo sabes que te llamas Shun? ¿También estaba escrito en una cartera, o algo así?

-No. Te lo iba a contar ahora. Yo tenía una nota.

Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño trozo de papel, y se lo dio al rubio. Sólo tenía escrita unas pocas palabras:

_Te quiero. No te olvidaré nunca._

-¿Es... es tu letra? ¿Lo escribiste tú? –preguntó Shun tímidamente.

Hyoga negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es mi letra. ¿No tienes idea de quién...?

-No.

La emoción que habían sentido al encontrarse a alguien "conocido" empezaba a desvanecerse. Ninguno de los dos sabía nada que pudiera ayudar al otro.

-Bueno, me marcho –dijo Shun, levántandose- Mañana a primera hora sale mi vuelo para Italia. Tal vez allí encuentre...algo.

Hyoga le devolvió la nota y antes de que se marchara le escribió su teléfono en otro papel.

-Por si recuerdas algo –le dijo. Shun hizo lo mismo.

-Es mi número de móvil, lo tengo siempre conmigo. Si descubres quién soy, llámame y cuéntamelo.

Hyoga le guiñó el ojo.

-Lo haré.

En la puerta tuvieron un momento de indecisión. No sabían cómo tenían que despedirse. ¿Un abrazo, o algo más frío? Después de todo, ¿qué habían sido en el pasado? ¿Amigos, primos, vecinos, enemigos...? Al final no hicieron nada, ni siquiera se tocaron, y tras un breve "hasta otra", Hyoga cerró la puerta. Sintió un impulso que le decía que la volviera a abrir, que no dejara marchar a ese chico, pero se contuvo.

_Continuará... _

* * *

_¡ Hola! Gracias por leer el principio de este fic, por favor déjame un review con tu opinión, tanto si es buena como si no te gustó. Esta es mi pareja favorita y en cuanto se me ocurrió la idea para el fic tuve que ponerme a escribir como una loca... así que subiré en seguida el 2º capi. ¡Hasta entonces!_  



	2. Capítulo 2

* * *

**SIN PASADO  
Capítulo 2**

* * *

Shun se abrochó el cinturón y se recostó en el asiento mientras el avión despegaba. Cerró los ojos. No le gustaba volar, pero con tantos viajes ya se había acostumbrado. Italia. ¿Encontraría allí su memoria perdida? No lo creía. Ya no tenía esperanzas de encontrarla en ninguna parte. Como hablaba griego supuso que había nacido allí, pero había estado en Grecia y nadie le conocía. Tampoco en Alemania, ni en Francia. Lo más cerca que había estado de averiguar algo había sido en España con ese chico rubio. Estaba seguro de que le conocía de algo pero ni siquiera había conseguido recordar su nombre.

Cuando el avión se estabilizó en el aire volvió a abrir los ojos y sacó de su bolsillo el papel que le había enseñado a Hyoga, pequeño, arrugado y manoseado de tantas veces que lo miraba. Esas pocas palabras escritas eran la única prueba de que tenía un pasado, y alguien a quien le importaba. _Te quiero. No te olvidaré nunca._ ¿Quién lo habría escrito? ¿Su madre, un amigo, su novia tal vez? ¿Y dónde estaba esa persona ahora? Si realmente le quería, como decía en la nota, ¿por qué le había dejado solo? Por suerte para su mente torturada, enseguida se quedó dormido y cuando se despertó ya habían llegado a Italia.

-------

En los siguientes días viajó por todo el país: Nápoles, Roma, Pescara... todas ciudades muy bonitas pero que no le recordaban nada. No había ningún sitio donde le parecía haber estado antes. Por último llegó a Florencia. Era su última escala ya que el dinero que había ahorrado se le había terminado, y tenía lo justo para pagar la pensión donde estaba alojado y el billete de vuelta a Londres.

La última noche la pasó deambulando por la ciudad. Ya había visto todo: la catedral, el parque de Miguel Ángel, la Piazza della Signoria... así que se internó por los barrios más pobres de la ciudad. Mala idea. En un callejón oscuro un hombre le salió al paso:

-¿Qué hora es? –le preguntó en italiano. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, vestido con ropa sucia. Debía ser un mendigo. Shun no sabía italiano pero le entendió porque señalaba su muñeca. Shun subió el brazo para mirar su reloj, pero entonces el hombre le agarró fuerte de la muñeca, intentando quitarle el reloj. Shun se resistió pero entonces el hombre llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una navaja con la que amenazó al chico. Éste retrocedió unos pasos.

-Déjeme en paz... –balbuceaba, pero entonces el hombre le dio una patada en el estómago que le hizo doblar las rodillas y caer al suelo. Se agachó y le apretó el filo de la navaja contra el cuello, impidiendo que se moviera, mientras llevaba la mano a los bolsillos de su abrigo, buscando sin duda dinero.

Entonces ocurrió algo sorprendente. Shun, asustado y rabioso, sin pensar en lo que hacía, puso sus manos en el pecho del hombre y empujó. El hombre salió despedido hacia atrás, chocó contra la otra pared del callejón y cayó al suelo, inconsciente, con un horrible sonido de huesos rotos.

Shun se levantó, temblando, y sorprendido por lo que había hecho. Se miró las manos y se dio cuenta de que un extraño resplandor salía de todo su cuerpo, una especie de energía rosada. ¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿Y de dónde había salido tanta fuerza para empujar a un hombre robusto hasta el otro extremo del callejón? Sin embargo la energía fue apagándose poco a poco, y Shun volvió a ser un muchacho asustado. El hombre no se movía.

-Dioses, ¿lo habré matado?

No sabía qué hacer. Se agachó junto a él y notó que respiraba, pero un hilo de sangre salía de su boca y corría por su mejilla hasta manchar el suelo. Shun se sentía horriblemente mal, él lo había herido, él, que no se creía capaz ni de matar a una mosca. Seguía allí agachado, indeciso, cuando oyó voces y vio que otros dos hombres se acercaban corriendo. Tenían toda la pinta de ser amigos del ladrón así que echó a correr.

Cuando miró hacia atrás vio que no le seguían. Seguramente estarían ayudando al hombre malherido...o robándole... a Shun ya no le importaba, sólo quería irse de allí, irse a casa... Al pensar en "irse a casa" se puso a llorar, sin dejar de correr. ¿A casa? ¡Pero si no tenía! Lo más parecido a una casa era la de los dos ancianos que le habían acogido por compasión, pero no tenía un hogar. Ni familia, ni amigos. Nada. Entonces pensó en el chico rubio que había conocido en España y sintió una extraña calidez.

"Ojalá estuviera aquí" pensó, pero enseguida se sintió como un idiota. Aunque a los dos les hubiese ocurrido lo mismo, seguían sin saber nada uno del otro.

Dejó de correr, ya más calmado, y regresó a la pensión. La imagen del hombre herido le impidió dormir hasta que ya prácticamente amanecía.

-------

Cuando se despertó era casi mediodía. Se duchó, hizo las maletas, pagó la cuenta y cogió un taxi hasta el aeropuerto. Era hora de volver a Londres. Allí tenía lo más parecido a un hogar que había encontrado ya que la pareja de ancianos que le habían encontrado se portaban muy bien con él, le habían adoptado como si fuese su nieto.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, tuvo que esperar un rato en la cola para comprar los billetes. Por fin llegó a la ventanilla.

-Buenos días –le saludó la empleada del aeropuerto, una chica morena de ojos verdes.

-Buenos días –contestó Shun- Un billete para...

En ese momento una imagen cruzó su mente y no pudo seguir hablando; le temblaron las piernas y tuvo que apoyarse en el mostrador.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó la chica, asustada al ver la palidez de su rostro.

-Sí, sí –contestó Shun- Creo... creo que voy a sentarme un poco.

Caminó tambaleándose hasta los asientos más cercanos y se derrumbó en uno, ajeno a las miradas curiosas que le observaban.

-Hyoga... –murmuró, aún recuperándose de la impresión. Había tenido un recuerdo. ¡Por fin! Ya sabía el nombre de ese chico. Se llamaba Hyoga, y en la imagen que le había venido a la mente, él y Hyoga estaban jugando con una pelota. Eran pequeños, no tendrían más de diez años, y Shun le decía: "Hyoga, pásame la pelota". El rubio se reía y le decía: "Ven a por ella" y empezaba a correr. Shun corría detrás de él riéndose también. Eso era todo, pero era su primer recuerdo y además probaba que él y el chico rubio se conocían.

Volvió a la cola para comprar el billete y pidió uno que hacía escala en Madrid. Volarían a Madrid, tendría dos horas para contarle a Hyoga lo que había recordado, y luego tomaría el avión otra vez para Londres.

-----

Unas pocas horas después estaba en Barajas, el aeropuerto de Madrid. Cogió un taxi hasta Móstoles, que era la zona donde vivía Hyoga, pero una vez allí le llevó un rato encontrar la calle. Cuando por fin lo hizo corrió hasta el portal, ansioso de contarle lo que le había pasado, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía otro problema: el piso era un 3º, pero no recordaba cuál. Y había nada menos que cuatro.

Cerró los ojos y picó al azar en el botón del 3ºB. Le contestó una voz de mujer.

-¿Hyoga? –preguntó Shun. La señora refunfuñó algo en español que Shun no pudo entender y colgó. Llamó a los demás pisos, en todos le contestaron voces desconocidas excepto en el 3º D, donde no contestó nadie. Volvió a llamar, pero nadie contestaba. Tenía que ser el piso de Hyoga. No se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que no estuviese en casa.

Miró el reloj. Faltaba poco más una hora para que saliera su vuelo. Se sentó junto al portal, esperando por si el chico aparecía, pero no lo hizo. Esperó hasta el último momento, pero cuando sólo quedaba media hora para que saliese su avión tuvo que irse hasta la parada de taxis más cercana.

Subió a uno de los que estaban libres y le pidió que le llevara al aeropuerto. Tenía el teléfono de Hyoga así que podría llamarlo desde Londres para contarle lo que había recordado, pero estaba decepcionado. Por alguna razón tenía ganas de verle... después de todo era normal, ¿no? ¡era la única persona que recordaba!

------

_¡Hola otra vez! Este capi lo tenía escrito hace un par de días, pero se me olvidó subirlo hasta hoy, ¡lo siento! Gracias por leerlo y por los reviews, me alegro de que os guste. ¡Hola, Arkaham! (me supongo que eres la misma del foro...)  
_

_ Para Laura: no, el fic no es después de la peli que dices, para mí esa peli no cuenta, porque no me gustó nada!!! Me decepcionó mucho... por eso para mi fics sólo existe lo que existe en el manga... osea hasta el final de la saga de Hades ;) _

_Gracias por los reviews!! _


End file.
